


Reflex

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: John sah zu, wie Sherlock Rosie weiterfütterte und wie immer mal wieder ein halber Löffel voller Brei seinen Weg in Sherlocks Mund fand. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, wie lächerlich einfach es sein würde, mit Rosie und Sherlock zusammen in der Baker Street zu leben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Story habe ich eine Idee verwurstelt, die ich schon seit mehr als einem Jahr mit mir herumtrage... Ja, eines Tages möchte ich mal noch eine laaaange parentlock-Story schreiben *gg*  
> Aber jetzt und hier… ein kleiner fix-it-Versuch für Staffel 4, aufbauend auf der kurzen Sequenz am Ende von „The Final Problem“. Quick and dirty runtergeschrieben. Viel Spaß!

 

** Reflex **

 

„Sherlock? Kannst du heute die Sachen aus der Reinigung holen?“, fragte John als er aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Oder soll ich nach der Arbeit dort vorbei?“, ergänzte er, während er in die Küche ging, wo Sherlock bereits am Tisch saß – der schon seit Wochen angenehm frei von Experimenten war. „Ich müsste dann allerdings ein Taxi nehmen…“ John griff nach seiner Tasse und nippte an dem Tee, den er sich zubereitet hatte, bevor er seine morgendliche Rasur in Angriff genommen hatte. Der Tee war noch heiß, aber kalt genug um ihn in großen Schlucken zu trinken. Perfekt.

„Hm?“, machte Sherlock lediglich und schob sich einen Löffel von Rosies Frühstücksbrei in den Mund. Mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er Rosie, die ihm gebannt zusah, auf seinem Schoß fest.

„Dedo!!!“, mahnte sie ungeduldig und sperrte hungrig ihren kleinen rosigen Mund auf. Sherlock reagierte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf die kindliche Verballhornung seines Namens und fütterte sie mit einem Löffel voll Brei.

John grinste. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ihr das Frühstück wegfutterst… ich werde morgen wohl zwei Gläser aufmachen müssen.“

Für einen Moment wirkte Sherlock schuldbewusst, doch dann sah er zu John auf und begriff, dass dieser ihn nur neckte. „Ich habe nur die Temperatur überprüft“, erklärte er dann von oben herab.

„Der Brei ist kalt, Sherlock.“

„Ja, und?“, gab Sherlock unbeeindruckt zurück. „Er könnte schließlich _zu_ kalt sein.“

„Dedo!!! NOCH!!“, rief Rosie ungehalten dazwischen, weil Sherlock über seinem Wortwechsel mit John vergessen hatte, ihr den nächsten Löffel zu präsentieren.

John sah zu, wie Sherlock Rosie weiterfütterte und wie immer mal wieder ein halber Löffel voller Brei seinen Weg in Sherlocks Mund fand. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, wie lächerlich einfach es sein würde, mit Rosie und Sherlock zusammen in der Baker Street zu leben. Als er den Schritt schließlich gewagt hatte (nachdem bereits Rosies Reisebett, die Hälfte ihrer Spielsachen und Kleidungsstücke und sogar einige von Johns Hemden und Pullovern bereits ihren Weg in Johns altes Zimmer gefunden hatten), war es gewesen als ob er nach einer langen, ermüdenden Reise endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen wäre. Bei der Erinnerung, wie er versucht hatte, mit einer langen, umständlichen Erklärung Sherlocks Zustimmung zu seinem geplanten Einzug zu erhalten und Sherlock ihm nach den ersten zwei Sätzen die Visitenkarte einer Umzugsfirma mit den Worten ‚ _sie kommen übermorgen um 11 Uhr. Sei bis dahin fertig‘_ entgegengestreckt hatte, musste John lächeln. Es war wirklich lächerlich einfach gewesen. Von Anfang an war Sherlock für Rosie da gewesen, hatte sie gefüttert, ihr Schlaflieder auf seiner Violine vorgespielt, hatte ohne zu Murren ihre Windeln gewechselt und trug sie unermüdlich durch die Wohnung, wenn sie aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund schrie – genauso wie John es auch tat. Rosie schien ein Quell endloser Faszination für Sherlock zu sein und John war dafür zutiefst dankbar. Die Last, ein alleinerziehender Vater zu sein, drückte seit seiner Heimkehr in die Baker Street nicht mehr allzu schwer auf seine Schultern. So indifferent sich Sherlock bei Rosies Taufe auch gegeben hatte, so bereitwillig hatte er einen Teil von Johns Pflichten übernommen. Einfach so. Ohne groß darüber zu reden. Hierin waren sich John und Sherlock überraschend ähnlich – Reden war nicht ihre große Stärke.

„Was ist jetzt mit der Reinigung?“, versuchte John es erneut.

„Mach du es“, sagte Sherlock. „Ich muss heute noch ins Yard wegen diesem alten, ungelösten Fall den Greg letzte Woche vorbeigebracht hat.“

„Diedan!!!“, jubelte Rosie, die es mittlerweile gewohnt war, den Namen ‚Greg‘ in Verbindung mit einem Ausflug oder einem Spaziergang (oder wie sie es nannte: ‚Diedan‘) zu bringen. Ab und zu war das Ziel eines solchen Ausflugs ein Tatort, was bei John (je älter seine Tochter wurde) zunehmend Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Auch über die gemeinsam verbrachten Nachmittage mit Sherlock in der Leichenhalle würde er bald ein Gespräch mit ‚Dedo‘ führen müssen.

„Nein, Rosie“, bremste Sherlock ihren Enthusiasmus. „Ich gehe alleine zu Greg. Mrs Hudson nimmt dich heute mit in den Park.“

„Dedo Diedan!“, protestierte Rosie, der das Alternativ-Programm offensichtlich nicht zusagte.

„Dann nimm sie eben mit zu Greg“, schlug John vor. „Sally ist ganz verrückt nach ihr.“

„Als ob ich Rosie bei Donovan…“, murmelte Sherlock vor sich hin. „Es kann heute spät werden im Yard. Rosie… du würdest deine Schäfchen-Zeit verpassen.“

John musste den beiden ernsthaften Gesichtern den Rücken zudrehen um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er hätte nie geglaubt, einmal den Tag zu erleben, an dem Sherlock Holmes versuchen würde ein Kleinkind von der Notwendigkeit eines Mittagsschläfchens (das immer von ihrem speziellen Stoff-Schaf begleitet wurde) zu überzeugen. Er wandte sich den beiden erst wieder zu, als er Rosies zustimmendes Gebrabbel vernahm. Noch siegten Schaf, Schlaf und ein Ausflug in den Park mit Mrs Hudson über die Aufregung, die ein Tag im Yard versprach. Doch wie lange noch? Er seufzte leise und trank seine Tasse leer. „Ich muss los.“ Er stellte die Tasse in das Spülbecken und beugte sich über Tisch und Sherlock für seinen obligatorischen Auf-Wiedersehen-Kuss zu seiner Tochter hinunter. „Bekommt Daddy einen Kuss?“

„Dadiiieeee“, quiekte Rosie lachend als er ihr einen lauten Schmatz auf die warme weiche Kinderwange gab. Noch freute sie sich über einen Kuss von ihrem Vater… doch wie lange noch? Bald genug würde es ihr peinlich sein. Einfach, weil er es konnte, gab John ihr einen zweiten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ohne Nachzudenken und halb aus einem Reflex heraus drehte er dann seinen Kopf und hauchte Sherlock einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Bis heute Abend.“

„Denk an die Reinigung“, erwiderte Sherlock und häufte noch ein wenig Brei auf den Löffel.

Ob der Brei für sich selbst oder für Rosie bestimmt war, war John dabei nicht ganz klar. Er ging aus der Küche, zog seine Jacke an, nahm seine Tasche und ging die Treppe hinunter. Erst als er schon fast die Haustür erreicht hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt mitten in der Bewegung stehen. _Hatte er gerade… hatte er wirklich?_ Sein Herzschlag nahm an Fahrt auf. _Hatte er gerade Sherlock… hatte er?_ Im gleichen Moment hörte er hektische Schritte in ihrer Wohnung. Eine Tür öffnete sich und Sherlock rannte laut trampelnd die Treppe hinunter.

„John?!“

Bei dem Klang seines Namens drehte John sich um. Es kam ihm vor, als erlebte er alles wie in Zeitlupe. Vor ihm – mitten auf der Treppe - stand Sherlock. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, Rosie in sicherem Griff auf seiner Hüfte balancierend. Er hatte sogar noch den Löffel in der Hand. Sie standen einfach nur da und sahen sich an. John wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit dabei vergangen war, doch plötzlich wusste er was zu tun war. Er wusste es einfach. Es war keine logische oder auch nur bewusste Entscheidung. Aber es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die er viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte.

„Ja“, sagte John entschlossen. Sein Kinn bebte ein wenig in der Andeutung eines Kopfnickens wie um das eben Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen… diesem einen Wort das nötige Gewicht zu verleihen.

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich noch ein wenig mehr. Hoffnung erhellte seine Stirn, doch gleichzeitig ließ sich seine Unsicherheit mit Leichtigkeit aus dem bitteren Zug um seinen Mund herauslesen. „Ja?“ Ein Hauch Atemlosigkeit. _Bist du dir sicher? Ist es dir wirklich ernst damit? Kann es wirklich sein?_

John nickte erneut. Nachdrücklicher dieses Mal. Und dann: „Ja?“ _Und du? Wie sicher bist du dir? Willst du… wirklich?_

Bei dieser einsilbigen Frage glättete sich Sherlocks Stirn und sein Mund entspannte sich. „Ja“, sagte er schlicht und kam die Treppe herunter. John kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen.

„Ja“, wiederholte John flüsternd, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen und in einem längst überfälligen Kuss vereinigten.

„Ja“, atmete Sherlock ebenfalls und küsste John erneut. Ein Kuss voller Sehnsucht und voller Erleichterung. Und John gab diesen Kuss zurück. Voller Liebe und Dankbarkeit.

Rosies kleine Hand patschte ein wenig unbeholfen gegen Johns Wange. „Dada!“

Die beiden Männer lösten sich mit einem Lächeln voneinander.

„Bis heute Abend“, sagte Sherlock und ließ Rosie ein wenig auf seiner Hüfte wippen, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

John schenkte ihm einen halb verwunderten, halb enttäuschten Blick. „Du willst nicht, dass ich bleibe? Kein: _‚du kommst sowieso schon zu spät_ ‘? Kein: _‚ruf an und melde dich krank_ ‘?“

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks leicht gerötete Lippen. „Nein. Und zwar aus einem ganz einfachen Grund: Jetzt ist Rosie wach… aber heute Abend wird sie süß und selig schlafen. Und wir sind dann alleine…“ Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, „… und wir können dann ein wenig… _lauter_ sein.“

John schluckte. „Gutes Argument“, erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Erst als John in der Klinik angekommen war wurde ihm bewusst, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Rasch zog er sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und tippte eine Nachricht.

_\- Ich liebe dich._

Sherlocks Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_\- Ich weiß. SH_

_\- Kluger Junge._

_\- Auch das weiß ich. SH_

John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und steckte sein Handy wieder ein.

Heute war ein guter Tag. Ein verdammt guter Tag. Vielleicht sogar der beste Tag überhaupt.

Leise vor sich hin pfeifend betrat John die Klinik. Das Leben hatte endlich seinen Glanz zurückgewonnen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**ENDE**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Reflex by Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329449) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
